


All About Us

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "None of us are good." Mike pulled him towards the crowd. "You don't have to be good!" He was smiling. "We're losers, we're gonna be embarrassing. It's just better if we do it together."





	All About Us

You could hear the music coming from the gym outside of the school. It sounded like thudding and it only made Richie panic more. It was their first dance freshman year and it was the first time any of them had ever gone to anything like it. 

Mike was excited. His grandpa let him go because Beverly decided it wasn't right to do this kind of thing without Mike. Ben was excited, too. He had been on the student council helping the group plan this dance since August. Now it was November and the air was cold and crisp and if you paid enough attention you could see your breath as you spoke. 

All of the Losers had agreed to meet each other on the side of the school so they could go in all at once. Beverly was the first there. She was also the most excited. She was able to borrow a suit from Mike to wear. It was black with a white shirt underneath and a loosely tied tie. The shoes she wore were dirty black converse that had been worn one too many times. 

The next to arrive was Richie. He had on black dress pants and a Hawaiian shirt that was buttoned all the way up. He rode his bike down the small path behind the school where Bev stood. He slammed both of his feet down and climbed off of his bike, running towards Beverly, his too big dress shoes clomping against the ground with thuds.

"Bev-Beverly.." He panted, bending down and grabbing onto the wall for support.

"Are you okay?" Beverly asked panicked. "Is someone chasing you?"

Richie shook his head. "No, no.. I just.. oh my god! Biking is so hard!" 

Beverly hesitantly reached out and stroked Richies back. "What's the matter? Why are you yelling?"

Richie shot up and grabbed her by the collar of her jack. "I can't do this!" He whined.

"Do what? Richie, sweetie, you gotta explain." She put her hands over his and lowered them. "Now, what's up?"

"I can't go inside, I can't go to the dance, I can't do this!" Richie was pacing now, tugging his fingers through his knotted hair. 

"Why not?" Beverly followed him, placing her hands on his shoulders to stop him. "What caused all this?"

"Okay, so for months I've been planning this, literally since Ben told us about this happening." Richie babbled. "And I thought it was genius. Ben helped me, Bill helped me, and even Mike helped me! And it was perfect! It was fool proof!" 

"So.. what changed it?"

"The fool got involved!" Richie pointed at himself. "I'm too scared. I can't do it. Nope. Nope. I literally cannot ev-"

"Richie!" Beverly shouted. "What was the plan?" She lowered her voice. "Were you gonna like.. blow up the school?"

Richie panicked and placed both of his hands over her mouth. "Don't say that! We'll get in trouble!"

Her eyes widened.

"And no I wasn't planning it!" Richie pulled away. "Anyway, it was a plan go ask Eddie out."

"Oh thank god." Beverly sighed.

"What?!" 

"You pining after him was getting kind of sad. You were whipped and y'all aren't even dating." She said with a grin.

"I am not whipped."

"You pick up his meds for him. You carry his books and backpack without him even asking." Beverly shook her head. "The Richie Tozier, is having lady troubles."

"Eddie is not a lady!"

"Then you're having manly problems. But that doesn't sound as good as lady problems. Lady problems like flows off of the tongue an-"

"Anyway! I was gonna ask him to the dance, but Thursday I went up to him and you know what I did? You fucking know what I did?!" 

"What did you do?" Beverly asked without any emotion.

"I told him he looked pretty. I like whispered it. And then he looked up at me with that fucking cute face and asked what I said." Richie groaned. "Then I told him he looked shitty!" 

"Oh my god, Richie. You talk all this game a-"

"I've never actually liked someone! I haven't even kissed anyone! This is the real me!" 

"Exposed." Stan smirked as he walked up behind them with his bike next to him.

"And now Stanley is here and he's gonna laugh!" Richie slammed both of his hands against the wall. 

"Oh, Stan as no room to talk. Yesterday he went to ask Bill to this and when Bill answered his door and asked what's up, Stan said the sky and ran away." Beverly grinned. "And I mean ran, he left his bike there so he had to run back and get it."

"Beverly!" Stan shouted. "You can't just tell people that?" 

"Anyway! My problems! My time!" Richie turned around and leaned against the wall. "So, after Thursday I decided to go back and I had this bouquet of flowers that I duct taped together-"

"Romantic." Stan mumbled, propping his bike up on the kick stand.

"And I knocked on his door and went to hand him the flowers but when he noticed them and started to say thank you I told him that they were for his mom." Richie rubbed his temples. "And as I was running away I fell and then he came out to help me and I told him I didn't need a nurse and then I stumbled away with a scraped knee."

"You two are hopeless." Beverly laughed, shaking her head.

Stan sighed. "I'm gonna make my move when he gets here. Just you wait and see, Bev."

"Okay. Well, I hope you're ready because he's coming around the corner-"

"Is it too late to hide?!" Stan whispered.

"Get behind me!" Richie yelled, stepping in front of Stan, puffing his chest out and standing up on his toes.

Bill walked down the path, his hands in his pockets. He had a bowtie on along with a dark navy suit and black tennis shoes. "H-hey, Bev.. Richie a-and um.. Stan.." 

Stan peeked out, tugging at his tie that suddenly felt too tight. "Hey, Bill.. um.. hi.. how are you? You look good.. great even. Is that a funeral tux?"

Beverly slapped her hand over Stans mouth. "The punch is spiked and Stan already had some."

"But we haven't even go-" Richie began.

"It's the punch, Richie." Beverly said through clenched teeth before smiling at Bill. "But he'll be okay.. right, Stanley?" 

Stan stared at Bill.

Beverly kicked him.

Stan jumped. "Yes, right.."

Bill knit his eyebrows together and nodded. "O-okay.." 

"Did Eddie say he was coming?" Richie asked. "Oh no, what if he doesn't come? What if his mom doesn't let him?" 

"He told us yesterday he was coming." Beverly fixed Richies hair, smiling to herself. "Don't freak out."

"Too late."

"Is R-Richie finally making a-a move?" Bill asked, stepping closer to the group, causing Stan to step back nervously and bump into Richie and Bev.

"Yes." Stan whispered. "He's been really bad at it. He threw flowers at him."

Bill laughed to himself. "T-thats kind of c-cute."

Richie glared at him. "At least I'm making a move."

Bill put his hands up in defense. "I'm making a m-move tonight, too. B-back off." 

"Guys!" A familiar voice called. It was Eddie. He had a button up white shirt on and a tie that was untied, hanging around his neck. He biked down the path, stumbling off. "I had to sneak out! I snuck out! And I left both of my fanny packs! Who am I turning into!?" 

"Richie." Stan mumbled. "Do you want me to tie your tie?" 

Eddie nodded, pulling his inhaler out of his pocket and slipping it between his lips, pressing down on the button and taking a deep breath.

Stan smirked at Richie as he stepped up to Eddie. "Put your hands down." He whispered, flattening the collar of Eddies shirt. He stepped closer so there were only inches between them. 

Eddie stared up at him, slipping his inhaler back into his pocket. "Sorry.." He whispered.

Stan slid his hands across Eddies shoulders, lifting up the tie, evening it out and beginning to tie. "I like your curly hair."

Eddie blushed, looking down at his feet. "Thanks.. I had it all combed out but I kept running my fingers through my hair and messing it up."

Richie took a deep breath. "Yeah, well, I love your pants!"

Eddie glanced at him, laughing a little. "Uh.. thanks.. I think?"

Richie covered his face, tugging his glasses off. "Fuck me."

"N-no thanks." Bill laughed. He turned to Beverly and pointed at Stan. "Does h-he like E-Eddie?" 

Beverly shook her head, quickly. "No, no, no, he's just trying to make Richie jealous?"

"He likes Richie?"

"No." Beverly sighed. "He knows Richie likes Eddie so he's screwing with him."

Stan was about to finish tying the tie when Richie body slammed him out of the way and smiled. 

"Hey, Eds." Richie whispered, starting to mess with Eddies tie.

"Hey, Richie." Eddie smiled. "Nice shirt. Very formal."

Richie looked him dead in the eye. "Do you want it?"

"Do I want- What's up, Richie? You're acting really weird?"

Richie stepped back, waving Eddie off, laughing. "Me? I'm fine. I am better than fine. I am a-freaking-mazing." He reached back to lean on Stans bike but knocked it over. Richie fell down on top of the bike with a grunt. "Fuck.." 

Eddie rushed over and knelt down next to him. "Oh my god. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Richie grinned, pointing his finger at Eddie. "Just falling for you."

Eddie leaned back against his heels. "I hate you." 

Richie climbed off of the bike and patted his pants off. "Thanks for the worry guys. I can tell you cared."

"Oh my god!" Stan shouted. 

"Like that." Richie grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Stan fell to his knees in front of the bike, looking it over. "Did Richie hurt you? Are you oka- RICHIE YOU BENT ONE OF THE PARTS!"

"I could have died, Stanley!"

"Yeah, but this is my bike!" 

Bill knelt down next to Stan and wrapped his arms around him. "I can f-fix that." 

Stan looked up at him. "Really?"

Bill nodded. "E-easy."

Stan wrapped his arms around Bill and held him close. "Thank you."

Bill blushed and wrapped his arms back around Stan. "It's n-nothing."

"Hey, party people!" Mike yelled, walking down the path with his hands above his head.

"Oh!'' Beverly shouted. "Thank god, you're finally here! Now I don't have to deal with this by myself!"

Mike looked between the group. "Oh god. Please tell me they're actually going to get together."

"They're trying but its...its not going very well." She ran her fingers through her hair. "You'll probably dance with some girl from our school before they're able to actually dance with each other."

Mike laughed and popped his collar. "That's the plan." He winked. "Are we just waiting on Ben?"

"Yeah. I think he stopped to get me one of those flower bracelet things."

Mike smiled. "You two are really cute. I'm glad you finally got together." 

Beverly blushed. "I am, too.. he's so.. gosh, I just love him."

Everyone froze.

"Beverly Marsh! Oh my god!" Richie shouted.

"If you say one more thing I will break your nose!" 

"Awe." Eddie grinned. "That's so sweet."

"And you're telling me I need to acknowledge my feelings?" Stan laughed. "You haven't even told your boyfriend you love him!" 

"Bev.. he loves you." Mike patted her back. "Just.. tell him when you're ready." He smiled.

Beverly took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, alright. I'll tell him but.. if he rejects me I'm blaming all of you." She pointed at all of the Losers.

They all started to laugh.

"Y-you really think Ben w-would reject y-you?" Bill laughed. "He's been in l-love with you."

Beverly waved him off, shaking her head. "Yeah, sure."

"Sorry, I'm late." Ben called, buttoning his jacket up. "I took a really long shower and then my hair wouldn't dry and then I couldn't figure out which one of my suits I liked more and the-"

Beverly grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. "You're fine." She smiled. Her cheeks were pink. "Let's just get inside." 

They all crowded into the small gym that was already packed. Music blared from the speakers and people crowded into the middle and danced to the beat. There were couples up against the wall making out and there were people leaning against the wall alone. Many people crowded around the punch and food tables, all yelling over the music in order to have a conversation. It was hot inside the gym, a kind of sticky hot that made you squirm because it was so uncomfortable.

Beverly grabbed Mike's hand. "Let's go dance!" She yelled over the loud thud of the base.

Mike nodded with a wide smile on his face and followed her onto the dance floor. They joined the ground and began to dance around each other in time to the beat, a smile never leaving their faces. Minutes and a new song later Beverly went and grabbed Richie and Mike grabbed Stan. They tugged them into the crowd and they all danced, Richie jumping around and waving his arms so hard his glasses kept slipping off of his nose. 

Eddie glanced at Ben, chewing on his lip. "How did you ask Beverly out?"

"The same way I flirted with her. I wrote her a note." Ben rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "I'm not really good with words or anything like that."

Eddie nodded, looking down at his feet. "I just really like Ri-someone and I don't know if he likes me or.. if he likes someone else."

Ben grinned. "You can't see it?" He pointed over at Richie who was still dancing on the dance floor but was waving at Eddie. "He likes you.. he just.. he isn't good with feelings. You know him."

Eddie nodded. "So.. what do I do?"

"You make the move." Ben wrapped an arm around Eddies shoulders. "Just go.. ask him to slow dance when the song comes on. He'll say yes."

Eddie nodded, chewing on his lip. "Okay.. I'll do it." He waved by to Ben as he ran towards the group of people, grabbing Mike and Beverlys hand and starting to dance with them.

Bill glanced at Ben. "I kind of.. have the s-same problem.. Stan is so.. and I d-don't know how to.."

"Just tell him. Don't sugar coat it. He likes you. He's just shy.. and he's worried you'll reject him or that you won't wanna be his friend anymore because he likes you." Ben nudged him. "When a slow song comes on, pull him aside and tell him."

Bill nodded. "Y-yeah.. okay.." he straightened up and took a deep breath. "You coming with me?"

Ben shook his head. "Nah, I don't dance."

Bill nodded once more and ran over to the group, practically tackling Richie. He started to dance, spinning Beverly around over and over and bumping into Stan and blushing. Mike detached himself from the group and ran over to Ben, grabbing his hand.

"Come on!" He shouted over the music.

"I'll embarrass myself!" Ben replied.

"None of us are good." Mike pulled him towards the crowd. "You don't have to be good!" He was smiling. "We're losers, we're gonna be embarrassing. It's just better if we do it together." 

Ben laughed and nodded, giving in to Mike and running with him to join the group.

Dancing was fun. Waving their arms in the air and jumping around to the beat. Watching Richie all but jump off of the walls and randomly go around and dance with people who didn't really want to. Mike did it, too. He pulled girls and boys towards the crowd, dancing around them and telling them how much fun it is. By the end of six songs everyone in the gym had been drug into the middle by either Richie or Mike. 

That changed when a romantic song came on. Almost anyone without a partner fled to the sides to sit and hide. It wasn't a slow song, really. But as soon as Africa by Toto began to play throughout the gym everyone fled. Except for the losers.

Ben grabbed Beverly and pulled her to the side, placing his hands on her torso, just above her hips. Bev wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to sway to the beat.

Mike ran off, picking a girl that sat alone against the wall to dance with.

"Hey." Mike smiled, as he stepped up to her.

The girl didn't look up. "You here to make fun of me?"

Mike shook his head. "No.. I just didn't have anyone to slow dance with and.. you're really pretty."

The girl peeked up, her hair falling across her shoulders. "Really?"

Mike nodded, a huge smile on his face.

The girl smiled and nodded. "Yeah.. I mean um.. you're pretty, no, I mean-"

Mike laughed. "I get it." He reached out for her hand. "Can I have this dance?"

The girl bit her lip and nodded, pushing herself off of the wall and taking Mike's hand. "I'm Anna."

"Hi, Anna." Mike said as they stepped onto the dancefloor. "I'm Michael.. but you can call me Mike.. or man of your dreams, whichever you prefer."

Anna laughed and it was one of the most beautiful sounds Mike had ever heard. He stepped up to her and wrapped his arms loosely around her torso and her hands fell against his shoulders. They began to sway to the music, laughing over Mike's terrible jokes.

Richie made his way towards the side of the gym, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking down at his feet. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. After whipping around he froze, looking at Eddie.

Eddie smiled, looking down at his shoes then up at Richie. "I um.. you don't have anyone to slow dance with."

"Yeah." Richie scoffed. "Thanks for pointing that out." 

Eddie sighed, glancing over at Ben who gave him a thumbs up. So did Beverly. "I thought maybe.. if you wanted to.. you could dance with me.."

Richies eyes widened behind his thick glasses. "What?"

"You were.. and I.. I really like you, like a lot.. and I don't know how to make a move and you're you and I'm me and you don't have to, I know I'm not great or anything like tha-" Eddie babbled, feeling around in his pockets for his inhaler.

Richie smiled and took Eddies hand. Suddenly Eddie didn't need his inhaler anymore. "I.. um.. would like to dance with you, too." 

Eddie nodded, walking towards the middle of the dance floor, looking down. "I can't believe you said yes." He sighed once they stopped. He placed his hands on Richies shoulders, playing with his hair.

Richie looked Eddie up and down, biting his cheek. He slowly placed his hands on Eddies shoulders. "I mean you're really cute and I've liked you for at least two years and-"

Richie froze when he felt Eddies hands wrap around his wrist. Eddie guided his hands down to his waist, both of them blushing when Richies hands touched his hip bones. 

Richie took a deep breath, digging his nails into Eddies side. He was nervous. His palms were sweating. What if he did the wrong thing? Richie shook his head and did the only thing he could think of. Tell a joke. "Can I have your inhaler?" 

"Why?"

"Because you take my breath away."

Eddies cheeks darkened and he slapped Richies arm. He stepped closer to Richie and laid his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. "You're an idiot." 

Beverly grinned, resting her chin on Ben's shoulder. "Mike's got a girl. Eddie and Richie finally got their shit together." 

"Only one left." Ben sighed. 

"You looking at them?"

Ben nodded. "They just sat down at one of the empty tables. I'll keep you updated."

Beverly kissed his cheek. "Thanks, babe."

Bill walked Stan towards the table, pulling out a chair for Stan, only letting go when Stan sat down. He sat down in his own chair and looked down at his lap.

"Whats up?" Stan asked, picking at his nails.

"Well..I.. um.. Ben to-told me to talk to y-you.." 

Stan straightened up, looking up from his hands. He tried his best to hold back a smile but it wasn't working. "Really?"

"Yeah.. He said y-you were t-too nervous.."

Stan opened his mouth to argue but closed it. Ben was right. He was too nervous to make the first move.

"I've liked you.. for a-about a y-year and.." Bill ran his fingers through his hair. "When you dated that g-girl-"

"I didn't like her that much." Stan whispered.

Bills lips curled into a small smile. "W-when you dated her.. it h-hurt.. and then I tried to t-tell you I liked you and it didn't work out w-well.."

"But now you are." Stan smiled shyly.

Bill nodded. "S-Stan.. I really like you.. and I want to b-be your boyfriend.." his cheeks were bright red.

Stan tackled him in a hug that almost made Bill fall out of his chair. "I would love to.." He whispered. 

Bill wrapped his arms around Stan and held him tight. "Good... I mean.."

"No." Stan whispered. "It's good... boyfriend."

Bill smiled and laughed lightly. "Yeah.. boyfriend."

"So.. um.. boyfriend.." Stan started. "Do you want to go dance.. the songs only half way through.."

Bill nodded, standing up and taking Stans hand, guiding him towards the middle of the room. He stepped them up next to Richie and Eddie, wrapping his arms around Stans waist. Stan wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his forehead to Bill, a wide smile on his face.

"Operation help our friends out is a success." Ben whispered. "They just started slow dance with Eddie and Richie." 

Beverly smiled and looked down at him. "Yeah.. Ben.. I have something to tell you.." 

Ben pulled away and looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"I.." She took a deep breath. "I really love you.."

Ben smiled so wide it looked almost painful. "Really?"

Beverly nodded, laughing. "Yeah, really.." 

"Well, babe, that's good news.. because I love you." 

Beverly smiled and hid her face in Bens neck. "Good.." she whispered, swaying to the music. 

Ben laughed. "Yeah.. that's good, Bev."


End file.
